


Coming Of Age Movies Are The Most Quoteable

by brandedforeverlame



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 10 things I Hate About You - Freeform, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Out of Character, extreme OOC, ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 21:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brandedforeverlame/pseuds/brandedforeverlame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when you chuck a moody human castiel, the winchesters, a crush and one classic coming of age movie in a bunker together?</p>
<p>Well, this fic of course. This fluffy, drabbly, fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Of Age Movies Are The Most Quoteable

**Author's Note:**

> From a prompt by quodpersortem
> 
> The characters in this fic can be considered mild/medium OOC so don't bitch about characterisations in the comments for you have been FOREWARNED.

Being human started getting to Cas right around the time Sam started watching movies in the bunkers projection room. But these weren't field research, or even case files, these were.....

"10 things I hate about you? Really Sam? Coming of age movies?"

"This is a classic, don't be a hater," Sam huddled up tighter in his blanket on the couch.

Dean was perhaps a little bit worried about Sam's sluggishness of late. Sam had been a lot of things, but never sluggish.

"Hey, man you should probably get up off that couch for a bit, you'll make a permanent dent in it."

"No reason too," mutter Sam, watching intently as Heath Ledger drilled a hole through the book Joseph Gordin Levitt was holding.

Dean stared hopelessly at his brother before returning to his desk.

"What's wrong Dean," Cas may have lost his grace but he still managed to pull off that annoying 'pop up out of nowhere and scare the crap out of Dean' thing he was so good at. 

"Nothing you need worry about Cas, you need to go back to researching how we can fix this crap and get you your wings back, ok."

"ENOUGH!"

Dean jumped as Castiel thumped his fist on the table in front of him, "Yes, I may no longer have my grace. I may be a 'fragile' human but that doesn't mean I can stop caring about my family, Dean!"

Dean blinked. Cas showing this much emotion was a new thing... definitely an effect of the humanity. Cas was getting drawn in fast. All the more reason to focu-

"I will worry about Sam all I want. I will worry about you all I want. In fact, I'm going to go accompany Sam watching this movie with the attractive Australian lead actor in it."

Dean blinked as Cas walked out the room.

He didn't even know what just happened. Not really.

It was three nights before Sam finally moved from couch again.

"We're out of food."

"Well go out and get some, mopy."

Sam glared at Dean, turned quickly on his heel muttering a 'fine' behind him and walked outside, slamming the Impalas door loudly.

Dean made a high pitched cry in his throat but let it slide.

~

Dean began to wonder how long it took to get food when suddenly Cas entered the room, walked over to Dean and stood directly in front of him. Fixing him with an intense stare.

"What are you trying to do, bore into my soul?"

"That used to be more of a possibility that you might think," Castiel frowned, an emphasis on the word 'used'.

Dean sighed, "Being human isn't bad, it's -"

But Castiel had turned his back and walked back into the projector room as Sam came back with food.

Dean thought he didn't understand women, but it was then he realised he didn't understand people full stop.

~

Dean didn't realise how long he'd sat there consumed in his own thoughts until Castiel came running back into the room. Dean barely had a chance to look up at him before Castiels hands directed Deans head to face his and he pressed his lips firmly to Deans.

Dean registered the fact that Castiel was kissing him about the same time Dean registered he was kissing Castiel back... and enjoying it.

Wow. 

Castiel pulled away slowly, a burning look in his eyes explained so much more to Dean then words ever could.

"Um, that was... unexpected.... but nice, don't get me wrong," Dean spoke quite calmly for one who did not feel it, "err... do you mind explaining where that came from?"

Castiel's eyes began to hint at a smile, "Never let anyone make you feel like you don't deserve what you want."

Dean blinked, "Did you just... are you saying you thought you couldn't kiss me because you were human?"

Castiel paused and nodded, "But I know that's not true now."

Dean frowned, "Why didn't you kiss me when you had your grace?"

Castiel appreciate Dean not referring to him as an angel in the past tense.

"It was... complicated then... Lots of things stood in the way, just the way angels are programmed... But that doesn't matter anymore."

Cas leant forward and pressed his lips to Deans again. This time, Dean wrapped his arms around Cas's neck and pulled him in close.

"I want you to want me," Cas grinned

"Did you just-"

Sam groaned in embarrassment from the next room over.


End file.
